Talk:Long Long
Name Can you people just make a decision and stick to it? Tired of seeing this page moved back and forth. Haven't seen the movie myself, so I can't comment. 20:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC) There have been clips of Long Long saying this. I didn't know because in the cap version of the movie, I didn't hear his name but another version of the movie has been shown and I heard him say it. At first, I didn't know because I didn't hear it but I found a clip and he said it Meshack (talk) 20:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) From what I've heard from this page move stuff, it seems as though Long Long was cut off when revealing his full name. If this is true, I support moving it back to Long Long since it feels weird only having part of his name as the article title. We can add the part of his real name in the intro paragraph. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:36, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Rudolph was the last thing I heard clearly, then continued saying something then Luffy did something so I guess he was cut off Meshack (talk) 21:00, November 25, 2016 (UTC) This should be an exception to the rule even if it is his name anyway. It's too long. SeaTerror (talk) 22:00, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Is there a rule against long names? Meshack (talk) 22:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) An old forum saying to use real names. It's the reason why the most popular names aren't used. SeaTerror (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) According to Catalan and Spanish dubs, his full name before Luffy interrupts him is Alexander Alex Kent Paul Harris Hendrix Howard Rudolph Eccentric Rainbow Special. 22:47, November 25, 2016 (UTC) That's nice Meshack (talk) 00:32, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I think we can make him an exception and just use "Long Long". That's just way too long, and he was interrupted anyway. 17:47, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Jesus this name is longer than Fin's instrument. Long Long is a valid exception. 18:05, November 28, 2016 (UTC) .... B-But he said his name Meshack (talk) 21:38, November 28, 2016 (UTC) But not his full name. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:05, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :We cannot use the "Alexander Alex-whatever it is" either, as that name itself is interrupted by Luffy. Well either way is fine with me, but right now his profile picture isn't showing, so maybe it's best to move him back to Long Long and just specify his real name in the page's content. Btw, are you sure it's "Alexander Alex" and not "Alex Alexander" ? -- Psionixx (talk) 19:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) sounded like he said alexander first. Are we gonna add in the trivia or the intro paragraph about Long Long revealing part of his name? Meshack (talk) 20:42, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see the problem with a long name... it's long, so what? If, however the name is not complete, then I agree to not use it. Calling it Long Long seems like the best option here. 13:52, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Unanimous, so closing. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:58, November 30, 2016 (UTC)